Immortal Pathways
by Bella Granger
Summary: Trip of Nightmares sequel. Alexis and Jules are now vampires and struggling with different problems. Jules seeks help from the Denalis and Alexis struggles to escape the Volturi. Little to do both of the know what all can happen in a year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Preface

We were done for. I couldn't focus or think about the future in fear of what I might see. It did not feel like it had only been a year since I had become a vampire along with my best friend Julianne. During that short time I had endured my own personal form of hell in the hands of the Volturi leader, Aro. Aro may have created me and considered me a part of his family or coven of vampires, but I still thought of him and would always think of him as a selfish vampire who cared only about gaining more power.

I was standing prepared for the worst by my immortal best friend who I had recently been reunited with and my vampire family – the Cullen's. They had welcomed me into their group with compassion, caring, and love. I no longer thought of myself as a soulless monster. They had given me hope when I had had none. Would all that be destroyed right now? I closed my eyes and prayed we would make it through this thinking only about the present, but not the future.

**Well this is my first chapter of the sequel to Trip of Nightmares. This chapter served as mostly a foreshadowing or prelude to the climax of the story. The next chapter which I'll also post today will basically pick up where Chapter 9 of Trip of Nightmares ended. I expect this sequel to wrap up the Julianne and Alexis stories and be quite a bit longer. In the beginning of it I will probably jump back and forth a little bit between Alexis and Julianne's experiences before they overlap. When Alexis joins up with the Cullen's later on I'm going to indicate it's been a considerable amount of time since the end of Breaking Dawn, but not specifically give an amount of time or the year. I'm also working on/thinking about some Harry Potter, Charmed, Star Wars, Twilight, and Vampire Diaries Stories. Please Review especially my readers of Trip of Nightmares!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Seeking Help

Julianne's POV

Well Aro had been right about me having a latent power, but telekinesis! WOW! I then smiled realizing if I ever encountered someone who gave me trouble or made me angry this power would be extremely beneficial especially if I ever encountered that idiot Demetri again. "Okay, I thought I have to focus on getting out of here." I telekinetically moved the jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses I noticed off the shelf and quickly put them on. I examined myself. No skin was showing. Would the group of vegan vampires in Denali, Alaska be easy to find? Would they not treat me with hostility? I had to risk it. I did not want to die again, but I did not want to have to take innocent lives to live as a vampire. I then had to get rid of the thought about what horrors Alexis might be going through right now.

The plane ride was almost unbearable. I had a huge amount of self control and plenty of animal blood in my system, but it was still almost impossible not to kill every single person on the airplane to Alaska. Other than the constant burning pain the plane ride had been uneventful. I was very grateful that when I grabbed the one way ticket to Denali from the Volterra airport it had been very early and practically deserted. The airport in Denail was very small and I was already very thirsty again and needed to hunt. I'd worry about finding the vampires later. Thank goodness it was night and animal blood was the 1st and only blood I had tasted. It made self control a lot easier even though at times it still felt almost impossible. My mind kept thinking about Alexis. Would we ever be reunited and if so would she be like the vampires that had created her? It was 11:00 at night from the watch I was still wearing on my left wrist. No one was lingering in the airport and the woods were close by. I quickly ran into the woods and stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest. I then saw a deer a ways off and before I knew it I was draining it of its blood. I was about halfway done when I heard a twig snap. I wheeled around and there were two vampires with gold eyes standing a short distance from me. The one on the left had strawberry blond hair and the other's hair was pale blond and looked like corn silk. I immediately stood up and raised my hands up in front of me and said, "Please, I'm just seeking help. I mean you no harm!"

The strawberry blond tilted her head to one side and looked at the blond and back at me and said "What's your name my dear and your story? We will not harm you unless you try to harm us or we decide you pose a threat." I sighed and began to tell them my story.

**Well what do you guys make of this chapter? I know the part with Julianne deciding to go to Alaska was relatively quick and I made her have a relatively decent amount of self-control for a newborn. That aspect of her character is going to be a bit of a contrast to Alexis's character. The next couple of chapters will be set around 6 months later and deal with Alexis. Read and review all my loyal readers and reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 6 Months of Pure Hell

**Just to let you guys know there is some brief very mild sexual content in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Alexis's POV

To put it bluntly my immortal life sucked and had been pure hell for me these last six months. I still remembered distinctly all that had happened in regards to me becoming a vampire and the first week of my immortal life. I had become Aro's new pet or prize, so to speak. After waking up to my immortal life and feeding on my first humans who were nearly impossible to resist killing Aro had spent countless hours getting me to make predictions of even the simplest things. My premonitions had intensified, but my mind felt exhausted after hours upon hours of making predictions for Aro which he never seemed to tire of. He had eventually stopped doing it as frequently after that first week, but a new problem had began, Demetri's obsession towards me.

Not only had Demetri refused to tell me what had happened to Julianne, but no matter what I did I could get no premonitions of her meaning she was most likely dead. I'd hoped that she had not undergone my same fate. After that first week of Aro's constant hour upon hour tests of trying to make me see things that would happen in the future Demetri had made a point to try and talk with me. No matter what I did he always seemed to appear at unexpected moments. He had been commenting about how beautiful an immortal l made and how he thought I was very attractive even for a human when he first saw me. Every time Demetri mentioned things like this I became very uncomfortable. Did he honestly think I would fall in love with him after what he had done to my best friend, who was like a sister to me? Yesterday Demetri had taken his obsession to a new level.

I was walking one of the numerous halls around 9 or 10 o'clock at night of what you could call a castle of the Volturi's headquarters thinking about my horrible immortal life that had been forced upon me when Demetri appeared in front of me. "Ugh, couldn't he have given me just two minutes alone in one of these hallways? I thought. "Buzz off, Demetri." I said as I tried to step around him, but he blocked my path. "Please, Demetri for the nine-hundredth time I don't care if you find me attractive. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Ah, Alexis you are so wrong!" Demetri said "One day you will discover you have feelings for me as I do for you." Suddenly Demetri slammed me up against the wall and had pinned me where I couldn't really move. He continued speaking in a seductive voice, "You will be mine, Alexis." He then grabbed my jaw with one of his hands and began kissing me furiously. I struggled against his grip, but couldn't really move. He then glided his right hand up the side of my right leg like a snake and then with the arm that wasn't pinning me to the wall started to rapidly undo the buttons of my blouse. "No!" I thought and shifted my lower body and with all my newborn strength used my left leg to knee Demetri in the groin. He let go of me and stepped back wincing in pain as I ran off down four or five hallways and shut myself in a side room locking the door as I buttoned up my blouse. If I could have cried I would have been bawling.

I was still sitting in the room this morning as several thoughts went through my head. I wanted Demetri to be turned into nothing more than ash. Not only was I furious at Demetri I was also furious at Aro for making me this soulless monster. There had to be some other way to survive since I didn't really even as a vampire want to be killed since I knew how painful it was. Maybe if I scanned ahead into the future I'd find some useful information to help me out. The odds were definitely against me.

I hated everything about my immortality. I hated killing countless innocents, Demetri's lovesick obsession over me, and Aro considering me one of the best assets of the coven. Suddenly I got a flash of something in the immediate future and a new surge of hope flowed through me. Maybe if I tricked Aro and the rest of the Volturi with a fake vision like I had tried before I was changed I could escape this awful place.

**Well what do you guys think of this chapter! Please read and review. Let me know what you think of Demetri being such an idiot too! Chapter 4 coming soon! Additionally on a side note I'm not sure how many of you are familar with it, but I think the parody movie of Twilight Vampires Suck that comes out the 18th looks great!**


End file.
